Serpent's Bride: Crestfallen
by DarkMistress18
Summary: It's been 10 years since Draco Malfoy left his wife Ginny Weasley and their daughter Selene behind looking for the son they had lost.But when Selene starts to sense her lost twin brother things start to take a turn for the worst. Sequel to Serpent's Bride
1. Chapter 1 10 Years Later

Hey Everyone! so I was able to make the sequel to Serpent's Bride. I am so excited I get to write this because i have sooo many ideas flowing in my head, but I'm just going to take it one step at a time. ( Cause i know me, I'll just go crazy and loose track lol) Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first story! So please Read and Review! tell me what you think, you know me I love to hear everyone's opinions :-) So here it is Chapter 1! LOVE YAZZZ~ DM18

* * *

><p>Serpent's Bride: Crestfallen<p>

"Selene!" Red headed Ginny Weasley shouted out from the tiny window that looked on towards the backyard. Ginny lived in a small two bedroom very comfortable cottage, located on the far east side of London. She decided after Selene was born, she'd rather live a simple normal life than to continue to live in the large cold Malfoy Manor. Ginny made a clicking noise with her tongue as she washed the dirty dishes that laid in the sink. she looked back at the window to see Selene still slightly swinging on the swing, her small back facing her, Ginny sighed, it's been ten years since Draco left. Ginny had refused to speak about him to anyone since that night, his transformation…the baby she had lost. Selene didn't know much about her father, and she wanted to keep it that way. The only thing Selene knew about him is that he's dead, or so that's what Ginny wanted her to think. Ginny couldn't emotionally muster up the courage to talk about Draco to Selene.

She looked out the window again and saw Selene still sitting on the swing. She sighed frustratingly.

"Ugh, this girl can get so zoned out sometimes." She said. She then set the dished down, dried her hands in a towel and walked out towards the backyard.

"Selene, did you not hear me calling you inside!" She said as reaching closer towards the little girl. Before she could even touch her, Selene turned her head towards her mother. Ginny jumped back in a fright.

"Sorry mummy, I couldn't hear you. " Selene said as she gave a slight smile to her mother. Ginny sighed in relief then smiled back at her.

"Well dinner is ready sweetheart, you should come inside."

Selene nodded her head then stood up from the swing, her strawberry blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind as she made her way towards the cottage. As Ginny was about to follow behind her, she heard a crack in the woods that surrounded their cottage. She spun around quickly to see if anyone was there. She looked around but saw no one. She shook her head as if it was nothing, then walked back towards the cottage. When she entered, Selene was already sitting at the table waiting for her food. Ginny smiled. Selene had a very light fair skin tone, and her light grey eyes twinkled when she smiled with her pink full lips. Her features were so much like Draco's. She was also a quiet girl, but spoke her mind when she had to, (She probably got that from her father too), Ginny gave a slight chuckle at that thought. But she can also have quite a temper when she didn't get her own way…don't really know which side she got that trait from…probably from both. Ginny set her food down on the table, then sat across from her at their small table. Silence filled the room and all that could be heard was the clinking of the forks on the plates, Selene then broke that silence.

"I don't want to go to school anymore."

Ginny set her fork down and looked up at her. "What, why not?" Selene gave her a look as if expecting her to know.

"The kids make fun of me mum, because I space out sometimes, I don't mean to do it… I just do." She said her last words in a whisper.

"I thought I told your teacher to talk to them about that." Ginny said concerned.

"What she says doesn't make a difference, she treats me just the same as they do, they all look at me as if I'm different."

Ginny gently grabbed Selene's hand. "There is **nothing** wrong about being different Selene, nothing at all." Selene frowned at her.

"Can I be excused, I wanna go to bed now." She said. Ginny sighed then nodded her head. Selene then got up from the table, and went upstairs towards her room. Ginny still sat at the table silently. She ran a hand through her ginger red hair then rested her chin on her palm. She knew keeping a secret about Selene being a witch was wrong, but she didn't want her to go through what she went through. All Ginny wanted for her was a normal, non-magical free life. But she knew that could never happen no matter how hard she tried. Ever since Selene was born she was able to do things a normal witch never did, like getting strange visions, getting the power of empathy and even transporting to different places without using the technique of apparation. She didn't know what was going on with her, and no one else seems to know either, not even Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ever since Ginny found out that Voldemort wanted her baby instead of her, she knew that the prophecy wasn't meant for Draco or her, it was meant for her baby, they were just their protectors. Ginny never expected to end up having twins. But she could never stop thinking about her son, her little boy who would be the same age as Selene, she would never be able to hold him or kiss him or tuck him into bed. To hear his laugh, his cries… she knew absolutely nothing about him or the way he looks, for all she knew he could be dead. Tears fell down Ginny's cheeks at the thought of this, she quickly wiped them away and stood up from the table. She walked towards the window and looked out into the dark woods. She thought about Draco again, all she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, feel his kisses again… She hated him for leaving her and Selene alone. I mean, what was it he had to do that involved leaving her out of it. She thought they were in this together.. you know… for better or worse…till death do us part. Obviously that meant nothing to him. Ginny then picked up a glass and angrily threw it at the wall. Suddenly, she heard the door knob start to click, she turned around and saw it slowly starting to turn.

"Who's there?" Ginny demanded, her wand already at the ready.

The door then swung open.

* * *

><p>Who do you think is at the door? Is it Draco? lmao I hoped you liked it! I wanted to leave ya hanging there lol don't worry I won't leave you guys there for long lol please <strong>READ &amp; REVIEW<strong>! Chapter 2 will be up very soon so don't you fret. Love yazzz! - DM18


	2. Chapter 2 A Surprise Visit

So here it is, chapter 2! I was kind of hoping I would get reviews for my last chapter but I hardly got any, kind of disappointed but it doesn't matter i'm still going to keep writing for you guys! lmao anyway please **Read and Review** (Especially** review**) this time so I can know what you guys think kk? Love ya!-DM18

* * *

><p>Ginny tightened her grip on her wand as the door swung open. In walked Luna Lovegood holding two bags of luggage. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her when Luna flashed a big smile.<p>

"I seriously regret giving you a spare key Luna." Ginny said stuffing her wand back into her pocket.

"Oh suck it up Ginny, you'll be alright." Luna said as she chuckled. She sat her bags down on the floor then gave Ginny a warm big hug.

"You scared the shit out of me Luna, seriously." Ginny said grabbing her bags into the living room. Luna laughed at this.

"Well who else could I have possibly have been Ginny?" She asked. Ginny ignored that comment and rested her bags back onto the floor.

"I'll go make us some hot tea." Ginny said smiling at her before leaving into the kitchen. A few minutes later she arrived back into the living room to see Luna sitting on the long comfortable couch she then handed Luna her tea.

"Be careful it's really hot." Ginny said as she sat across from her in a leathered brown armchair

"Thanks Gin." Luna said as she took a sip from her tea.

"So what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see my favorite two girls." Luna said smiling. Ginny chuckled.

"No really, why are you here Luna?" Luna frowned at this.

"So what, I can't come and visit you now?" Luna asked, a hurt look showing on her face.

"Not if there is a reason for it… and there usually is." Ginny said. Luna rolled her eyes at this.

"Anyway, how is the little misses?"

"She's good." Ginny said, as she continued to sip her tea hoping Luna would change the subject. Luna raised and eyebrow at this.

"Really, just a couple of weeks ago you were telling me about Selene having trouble with her powers-"

"Well, she's learned to control them now so everything's fine." Ginny lied as she quickly took a sip of her tea. Ginny knew that Selene is still struggling to control her powers especially in a school full of muggle children…she's just glad she hasn't orbed in and out of class by accident…yet. Luna stared at her for a moment but then continued to sip her tea. Silence drowned the two and Ginny was getting sick of it so she decided to change the subject.

"So how are you and Harry?"

"We're good, life is great, and the sex couldn't be better-"

"Oh my god, Luna!" Ginny said shaking her head in her hands.

"What?"

"I don't want to know about you and Harry's sex life Luna, thats like knowing about Ron and Hermione's sex life."

"Well now that you mentioned it, they are pretty loud…louder than me and Harry actually."

"Ugh, oh my god Luna please stop talking now for bloody sake!" Ginny said, still shaking her head in her hands. Luna began to laugh.

"How is everyone else?" Ginny asked once Luna had stopped laughing.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"You know I can't Luna."

"Actually Ginny, no, I don't know, as a matter of fact, I've been trying to figure out for the last ten years why you even left the Wizarding World."

"I need to protect Selene Luna, magic has done nothing but ruined me, and I'm not going to let the same thing happen to her."

"Ginny this isn't about you, your family has been dying to spend some time with Selene, and you living in the muggle world for the rest of your life, isn't going to make anything better."

"My parents know that they can come and see me and Selene anytime they'd like here, but going to see them at the Burrow is totally out of the question, especially exposing Selene to all that magic, she'll definitely know that something is wrong-"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before keeping her true identity from her Gin." Luna said. Ginny fell silent then looked away. Luna sighed at this then set her cup of tea onto the small table that stood in front of them.

"Look, Selene's birthday is in a couple of days, she's about to turn eleven, maybe you should take that time to visit your mum and dad."

Ginny continued to stay silent.

"You can't keep this from her Ginny, she's going to find out eventually and it will be much worse with her finding out than you not actually telling her yourself. She shouldn't be allowed to be kept in the dark like this, always feeling like and outcast in a crowd of muggles who won't and can't understand her. You may think you're protecting her, but your just damaging her even more. Draco would have wanted it that way-"

"As far as I'm concerned, her father is dead." Luna gave Ginny a warning look.

"You know that's not true-"

"Is it?"

"Yes!"

"He left us Luna, without even a goodbye, just up and left for me to raise a baby on my own!" Tears started to form in Ginny's eyes as anger rose within her.

"He didn't have a choice Gin."

"How do you even know that?"

"…I just do okay, he loves you too much than to just not have an explanation as to why he would just leave, he wouldn't leave you just because Ginny, he had a reason."

"Yea, to find a lost baby who is probably dead…my boy" Ginny said as the cup slipped from Ginny's hands and fell to the floor spreading glass and hot tea all over the floor. She placed her head in her hands and started to sob. Luna walked over towards her and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have brought him up…look, I came here to give you something." Luna said. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver chain…Draco's chain.

"Where did you get this?" Ginny whispered as she ran her fingers over the inscription that said "The Snake" on it. She remembered she gave it to Draco during Christmas break when she was still pregnant with Selene.

"I found it lying around in the Burrow, I'd figured you would want it."

"I can't believe it was in the Burrow." Ginny said still running her fingers over the small circled chain. "I gave my necklace to Selene you know."

"The one Draco gave you?" Luna asked.

"Yea, ever since she was a baby the lullaby that played within the necklace had always seem to put her to sleep." Ginny said. She hooked the silver chain around her neck then got up from the chair and silently muttered a few words under her breath, magically cleaning the glass and hot liquid off of the rug.

"You should get some sleep, Selene would want to see her favorite Aunty in the morning." Ginny said smiling at Luna. Luna smiled back and gave her a slight salute.

"Yes m'am!"

Ginny chuckled, gave Luna a tight hug then left the living room. Even though Luna made her cry by bringing up Draco, Ginny was still glad to have her best friend around. Ginny touched Draco's chain that hung around her neck once more. she didn't want to believe he was dead, but what choice did she have. Ginny got use to the idea that it was just going to be her and Selene, she stopped waiting for Draco for years now to come back to her. Sometimes Ginny wondered how she would react if Draco walked through her door right now."I'd probably cry my life away." Ginny said thinking out loud. As Ginny walked past Selene's room, she started to hear noises from inside. She stopped instantly and pressed her ear against the door. Ginny couldn't make out the words but it sounded as if it was Selene talking. Ginny opened the door slightly to listen to her more.

"I'm glad we're friends, I promise I won't tell anyone if you won't." Selene whispered. Ginny poked her head between the door to see Selene sitting up in her bed, her eyes glowed a ghastly white color.

"Selene?" Ginny whispered. Suddenly Selene's white colored orbs turned back into her grey ones. She silently stared at her mother waiting for a response.

"Selene… why are you still up…who were you talking to in here?" Ginny said as she was now looking around the room. Selene didn't respond, but continued to stare at her mother with a blank expression. Selene then gave her mother a slight smile.

"I'm sorry mummy, I'll go to bed now." She said pulling the covers over her.

"Selene… who were you talking to?" Ginny asked again.

"No one mum." Selene said, her back facing her mother as she then fell asleep. Ginny slowly closed the door behind her, her back leaning on the door.

"Selene." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Whoa creepy! lmao! Okay everyone that was chapter 2 for ya! Hoped you liked it. Please send in reviews you guys I really would like to know what you think about the story so far! Chapter 3 will be coming up next! Love yazz! - DM18<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 A Token Of My Affection

Hey guys sorry for the wait but I am in school so that has to come first! Anyway, Here is chapter three for ya! hope you like it enjoy!-DM18

* * *

><p>The next morning Ginny was in her kitchen cooking breakfast for Luna and Selene. Ginny yawned and she prepared the eggs in the frying pan. She hardly got any sleep last night after what she saw in Selene's room. 'What the hell was that all about last night?' She knew Selene couldn't possibly have an imaginary friend or something, Selene may be young, but she is very mature for her age, so her having an imaginary friend would be a bit strange to Ginny. Although, Selene didn't have a lot of friends at her school, so maybe her having an imaginary friend isn't all that bad…but last night just didn't seem to make sense to Ginny. Selene's eyes seemed to glow, and that usually happens when she is having visions. Ginny wondered if Selene had a vision about something and was too afraid to tell her about it.<p>

"So how'd you sleep last night?" Luna said snapping Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Err, good…you?"

"Like a freaking baby, I didn't realize your couch was so comfortable." Luna said smiling at Ginny. She then strolled over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"So when are you planning to head back home?" Ginny asked.

"Well, today actually."

"What, but you just got here." Ginny said disappointingly.

"I know but apparently one of the members in the Order showed up in your fire place-"

"Wait, somebody used the floo network here?" Ginny said in shock.

"I don't see why you look so surprised, how else do you expect them to contact me?" Luna said as if Ginny should already know this.

"Luna, the order knows I don't do magic around here, they need to be more respectful of my wishes." Ginny said, annoyed that she had to explain this for the last fifteenth time.

"Well, they didn't come here for you they came here for me."

"That's not the point!" Ginny snapped. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming downstairs. Both girls looked up to see Selene sleepily walking down the stairs. When Selene caught a glimpse of Luna, her eyes were wide awake.

"Aunty Luna!" Selene said as she sprang towards her. She gave Luna a tight hug, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ugh Selene, look at you you've gotten so big, I swear you look almost as if you were twenty one!"

"Luna, Selene is ten; let's not go overboard here shall we?" Ginny said. Luna stuck her tongue out at her playfully as Ginny set down both of their breakfasts at the table. When they began to eat, Ginny thought it would be a good time to mention about last night to Selene.

"Selene, so are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Selene avoided her mother's gaze.

"Selene?"

Selene set down her fork and pushed herself away from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore." She said as she left the table and walked up the stairs.

"Selene!" Ginny shouted after her but the little girl had already left. Luna raised an eyebrow at this.

"What was that all about?"

"Well I-"

A flash was suddenly heard from the living room; Luna left the table and walked towards the living room with Ginny following behind her. They both looked into the fireplace to see Harry's head dangling in the flames.

"Hey love." Luna said.

"Hey." Harry then noticed Ginny standing behind her. "Hey, Gin."

"Uh, hi Harry, how have you been?" Ginny said nervously, afraid that Selene might hear and come in any second.

"I've been good, and everyone else is doing fine as well, we've all missed you and Selene."

"Yea, you guys haven't seen Selene since she was six." Ginny said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Well, her birthday is in a couple of days that would be a great time to bring her over to the burrow and-"

"Harry, you know my policy, I am not bringing Selene into the Wizarding World and that's final, you guys need to realize that this is what's best for her." Luna scoffed at this.

"What's best for her or what's best for you?" Luna said. Ginny glared at her then turned her attention back to Harry. Harry sighed.

"Well can you at least think about it?" He asked.

"Or how about you guys spend her birthday here this year?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I suppose that's not a problem for Luna and me, you would have to tell the rest of your family though to see if they would go." He said. Ginny nodded at this. He then turned his focus to Luna again.

"You should probably get going Luna we got a couple of Death Eater sightings in the south east of Greenwich, London." Ginny then turned to Luna.

"Is that why you're here Luna, you're on an assignment?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, I figured I stopped by since I was already on my way there, I'll be staying at a hotel nearby."

Ginny felt a bit panicky about this. Harry noticed her reaction to this and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Ginny we already have a few people from the order already over there, they won't let the Death Eaters find you and Selene."

"Is…is there any sign of anything else?" Ginny said, trying not to sound too hopeful. Harry shook his head solemnly.

"If Draco was nearby we would have known Ginny, I'm sorry."

"What makes you think I was interested in Draco, Harry? I'm not worried about him anymore." Ginny said ignoring what she was feeling. Harry and Luna looked at her with concerned but soon Harry went back to the subject.

"We did find Blaise's whereabouts in the area, so we are trying to see if Voldemort is located around their as well." Ginny felt a surge of anger arose within her. Blaise was Draco's best friend and one of Ginny's closest friends as well. She remembered how Blaise had put her and Draco through so much pain the night her son was taken just finding out that Blaise was a Death Eater must've shattered Draco's heart. They had put all their trust in him and he just spat on it like it was nothing

"Blaise, does that mean my son is still alive?"

"We don't know for sure if…well…it's possible Gin." Harry said. He couldn't really say anything else on that matter and Ginny knew that. Ever since they had taken her son, they had kept a good balance on keeping themselves hidden from the Order. But she knew Voldmeort needed her son for one reason…his powers. What frightened her was if whether he was either dead or alive. Voldemort didn't know she had conceived twins, if he knew no doubt he would try to take Selene from her too. Ginny shuddered at that thought.

"Harry, it's been ten years, I'm not hoping for anything…I just thought-."

"I know Gin, we are working on it, but every time we get closer it's like they are one step ahead of us. He said. Ginny stayed silent but then Luna cleared her throat.

"Well, I should get going if we want to find Voldemort, Blaise is our only hope." Luna said. Harry nodded at this.

"I'll see you soon Gin?" Harry asked.

Ginny gave him a half hearted smile. "You bet." A second later, his face was gone. Luna left right after that too, but not without giving Ginny a reassuring hug and making sure she'd tell Selene goodbye for her. Since it was a Saturday afternoon, Ginny thought she should take some time to clean the house. Her mind then swung to Selene. She had been quiet ever since she had left breakfast; she then decided to go up stairs towards her room.

"Selene?" Ginny said as she knocked on her door. There was no reply and that started to worry her. She knocked on the door again but when she still didn't answer, Ginny panicked and opened the door to find Selene gone.

"Selene?" Ginny shouted looking around the room for her daughter. There was no sign of her, her mind then immediately thought of Voldemort.

"No." Ginny whispered. Suddenly she heard a jingling sound and blue orbs started to emerge from the air, a scared Selene appeared from them and Ginny threw her arms around her daughter pulling her closely to her.

"Selene, I was so worried, don't you ever do that to me again do you understand me?" Ginny said, fighting back the tears that started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mum, I couldn't help it, it just...happened." Selene said, she appeared to be a bit shaken. Ginny noticed this and looked at her with concerned.

"Selene sweetheart, where did you go?" Ginny asked her. Ginny then noticed Selene was holding something behind her back. She then removed her hands from behind her to reveal a small blue blanket dangling from her hands… the same blanket her son was being held in the night he was born. Ginny looked up at her in shock.

"Selene…where did you get this?"

* * *

><p>Ok guys that was chapter 3, hoped you guys liked it chapter 4 will be coming up soon as well, but in the mean time, <strong>Review!<strong> I really want to know what you guys think of sequel so far and its killing me not knowing lmao. Anyway once again hope you guys liked it and don't forget to **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Happy Birthday Selene

Hey People! Hoped you like the Last Chapter because here is Chapter 4! Srry I haven't updated in a while, College takes up a lot of your time guys, so I'm just trying to balance so many other things and still make time for . but anyway, **Read&Review** kk? Love yaz! **-Dm18**

* * *

><p>Ginny placed the blue blanket on top of the wooden circled table in front of Hermione and Luna. Ginny was wearing a dark olive, strapless summer dress. Her ginger red hair flowed down her back like a water fall and she wore light makeup on her face. Hermione and Luna were both sitting out on the backyard porch sipping some cold ice tea Mrs. Weasley had freshly made. Today was Selene's eleventh birthday party, and Ginny's family had decided to spend it at the cottage this year. Selene wore a cute cream colored party dress and her hair was up in a tight bun but seemed to leave to curly tendrils of strawberry blonde hair falling on each side of her face. The house was decorated in pink and green streamers, balloons floated around in the air. Ginny had managed to get her whole family and some of her Muggle friends who work with her at a small local bakery. Ginny even managed to get some of Selene's school friends to come over to the party, not a lot of them showed up but a few did, although Selene was hardly talking to any of them. Hermione and Luna stared at Ginny with a confused look.<p>

"What are you doing with that blanket Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Do you recognize this blanket Luna?" Ginny asked, her eyes focused on Luna, but Luna just shrugged her shoulders.

"No I don't, what's this all about Gin?"

"Selene had this blanket...right after she had came back from the place she had orbed to." Ginny said.

"Selene... orbed?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded her head and both Luna and Hermione stared at each other with confusion. Ginny ignored here expressions and continued to speak.

"This blanket was covering my son the day he got taken."

"What, Ginny are you sure?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded her head once more.

"Ginny, that could have been any blanket Selene picked up from wherever she orbed to-"

"But it isn't just any blanket Hermione...it was my son's... I know it was I remembered it the night Voldemort had taken him away from me..." Ginny said staring at the blanket.

"Gin." Luna said in a softening tone.

"Where did Selene find it?"

Ginny was surprised that Luna asked this question, she though she would try to reason with her like Hermione did, but she seemed to be a bit more concerned. Ginny sat down with her friends and began to tell her what Selene had told her that night. When she was finished her friends stared at her in shock.

"So let me get this straight, Selene transported herself somewhere that she's never been before and happened to pick up a blanket which was your son's?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded her head.

"From what she's told me it looked like a run down house, like no one's been there for years." Ginny said.

"But she said she thought she would see her friend right?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, the thing is when Selene wants to be somewhere or see someone or something really bad, she'll only have to think about it once and she'll orb...its like she's some kind of telepath or something, she can do amazing things you guys... and thats what scares me."

"But, why would her friend have that blanket in their house?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed at this.

"That's another thing, Selene has been talking to someone, someone I have never seen or heard of before until a couple of days ago, and its strange to me since Selene is not known for having many friends."

"Or none at all" Luna mumbled, Hermione nudged her in the ribs, Ginny glared at her.

"Anyway, its strange to me you guys, she mentioned that she wanted to see her friend but ended up in somewhere else, the point of the fact is where ever Selene went it lead her to this blanket...my son's blanket, this has to mean that he's still alive-"

"Whoa, lets not get carried away here Gin okay, we are just now getting this sort of information we don't want to get our hopes up and lead the Order off course on our mission or worse set them us up into a trap and get ourselves killed all because of instincts." Luna said. Ginny sighed just when she thought Luna would believe her about this, it turned out to be so wrong.

"These aren't instincts Luna, I know what I remembered that night and so should you, you were there for Merlin's sake!" Hermione shushed Ginny, they all looked back to see if anyone at the party was looking, luckily no one noticed anything. Luna sighed.

"Look Gin, I'll let the Order know about this, but don't get your hopes up about anything Ginny, Selene is not a normal witch, we knew this ever since the day she was born, she is going to do things that will be out of the ordinary, you need to be more focused on her than anything else right now, so just let it go Gin-"

"I've been letting it go for ten years Luna so please don't tell me about letting anything go, you think I want to watch Selene go through all of this without knowing what she's going through myself? Selene is going through something she can't control and it hurts me that I can't do anything about it, it's not like any of us here had these kinds of powers growing up!" Hermione and Luna stayed quiet.

"What happened that night wasn't a normal thing, when Selene got back she looked so frightened and it killed me, it kills me everyday that I only know about half of what she is and even that I can't tell her all because I am trying to protect her, I can't loose her-"

"And you won't Ginny...trust me we would never, ever let that happen." Hermione said as she gently caressed the back of Ginny's hand. Just then, Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"You girls should come inside we are about to bring out the birthday cake." Ginny gave her mother a warning look.

"And don't worry dear I won't bring it out with my wand." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny sighed at this and gave her mother a smile.

"We'll be out in a second mum." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley smiled back at her daughter then left back inside the house. Luna walked over towards Ginny and smiled at her as well.

"We are going to look into this ok Ginny, but for now enjoy Selene's birthday, one day she'll be all grown up and you might regret the days you've missed because you've been spending all of your time on something that has been in the past, but right there." Luna said pointing to Selene who was standing in front of her cake while everyone gathered around her. "Right there is your future." She said. And with that she left the backyard porch with Hermione following behind. But before Hermione went inside she looked back and smiled at Ginny.

"Everything is going to be ok Ginny, I promise." Hermione then left leaving Ginny standing on the porch, the wind blew through Ginny hair, She sighed, Ginny knew she had to be there for Selene, but for some reason something was telling her that she just couldn't ignore this. Ginny went inside the house to enjoy the festivities, her mother had already brought out the cake as soon as she walked in.

"Oh good Ginny, your just in time to sing happy birthday!" Mr. Weasley said. Ginny smiled a her father, they all began to sing happy birthday to Selene who just stood there quietly staring at her cake.

"C'mon Selene blow out the candles." Ginny said. Selene watched her mother and then looked at everyone else staring at her in the room waiting for her to blow them out. She closed her eyes tightly and before she can even open them, all eleven of the candles blew out. Ginny's eyes widened at this.

"Hey! The candles blew out by themselves!" Shouted one excited little boy.

"Er, oh wow the back door must be open." Ginny said hoping none of her Muggle friends would get suspicious.

"I didn't feel a chill." Said a woman who worked at Ginny's job.

"You didn't, cause I sure did um, right Hermione?" Ron said nudging Hermione in the side slightly.

"Oh yes! It's getting a bit windy in here." Hermione said nodding her head quickly.

"...What the hell are you guys talking about it's eighty degrees outside-ow!" Luna said, she glared at Harry sitting next to her on the couch, he had 'accidentally' stepped on her foot. Luna rolled her eyes.

"I mean, oh wow it's so windy out." Luna drawled at she took out a copy of The Quibbler and began to read it.

"You'd think after ten years you would read something normal other than The Quibbler Luna...so wrong about that one." Harry whispered to her.

"Awww sweetheart you know me so well!" Luna said kissing him on the cheek then went back to her magazine. Harry chuckled while shaking his head.

"Well, like the French say, 'Let them eat cake!' " Fred said. Trying to get everyones minds off the candles.

"Marie Antoinette said that Fred." Hermione stated.

"Who cares I'm starving!" George said. Everyone's minds had soon became distracted as Mrs. Weasley started to cut the cake. Ginny had already walked over to Selene by that time.

"I'm sorry mum." Selene said looking down in guilt.

"It's okay sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. Why don't you go out and play with your friends?" Ginny said.

"They're not my friends." Selene mumbled. Ginny,sighed at this.

"Selene please, just try and make the effort, you never know you may end up making some friends-"

"But I already have a friend-"

"Selene...please." Ginny said. Selene sighed and did as she was told slowly walking outside where all the kids from her class were. But before she left Luna stood in front of her.

"Wait Selene, let me take a picture of you." Luna said. Selene stood in front of Luna staring at her blankly as Luna held up her camera.

"C'mon Selene just one big smile and then you can go...pleeeeease?" Luna said as she gave her a pout. Selene giggled a little and then a bright flash snapped through Luna's camera.

"Lovely." Luna said pleased. "Now you can go." Selene then left the room. Luna held up the camera in Ginny's direction but Ginny put up both of her hands covering her face.

"Please, no paparazzi!" Ginny said jokingly.

"Please Gin, just one picture, I'm trying to make some memories here."

"I'm not too sure about this memory." Ginny said looking out side to see Selene just standing and watching the other children play. Luna looked at where Ginny was looking and then sighed.

"Don't worry Ginny, she'll come to." Luna said. "But in the mean time." Luna then flashed her camera at Ginny catching her off guard. Ginny glared at Luna.

"Luna!" Ginny said as she tried to take the camera away from her. The girls started to giggle as they foolishly payed around with each other. Suddenly, Ginny looked back outside to see a little girl standing in front of Selene who seemed to be having an argument with her. Ginny walked out into the backyard and started to overhear what the little girl was saying.

"This party is stupid, your stupid, and everyone in your house is so weird. Did you know I never wanted to come here in the first place, but my mother dragged me here and said I had to go. Trust me, no one here really wants to be here celebrating with a freak like you." Said the little girl who constantly poked Selene in the chest.

"Hey! That's enough out of you!" Ginny said as she grabbed the little girls arm. The little girl seemed to be frightened at this but her face relaxed when her mother came out side.

"Ginevra what are you doing to Stephanie?" The woman said as she took the little girl's arm away from her. The woman was named Victoria who had happened to be the president of the Parent's committee at Selene's Muggle School. She had jet black curly hair that reached to her shoulder blades, and tannish skin.

"Your daughter here needs to learn some damn manners Victoria, she was insulting Selene."

Victoria gave a hearty laugh. "Ginny please, they are just kids, you know they'll say anything." Ginny tightened her fists at this.

"I don't care, no one talks to my child that way, no one. So it's either you have your nasty, snot faced, devil of a daughter apologize to Selene, or you both can get the hell out of my house." Victoria's eyes widened in shock.

"How dare you talk to me that way, why you're no better than a little child for you to be saying those things."

"Oh trust me, I can say a lot more if you give me the fucking time."

"Mum." Selene whispered, but Ginny continued ignoring her.

"You know what, fine, I'll leave, but realize once I leave so will everyone else, since the only reason they came here was because of me. No one would step foot in this freak show. You think the neighborhood doesn't know what's really going on here, a single mother living with her bastard daughter, who probably lets men in and out of her house, pffft no wonder your husband left you, your nothing but a disgusting little slut." Victoria spat. And with that, those words immediately set off Ginny's alarm because the next thing she knew, her fist was flying towards Victoria's face. Victoria shrieked as she fell to the floor. Stephanie cried out to her mother but the two were already wrestling on the floor screaming and pulling at each other's hair.

"Mum stop!" Selene shouted but no one heard her. Everyone in the house ran out to try and control Ginny and take her off of Victoria who seemed to be losing the fight right about now.

"Everyone stop it, please!" Selene shouted out once more but again everyone seemed to be ignoring her. Selene threw both hands the her face covering her ears and shouted.

"STOOOOOP!" Selene's scream was so loud that it sounded like a banshee. Her pitched screams broke the glass windows in the house and everyone got down on their knees covering their ears as Selene continued to scream. Ginny crawled over to her daughter, wincing every time she got closer. She felt like she was about to go deaf. When she reached Selene, she shook her violently.

"Selene stop it now, do you hear me, stop it!" Ginny shouted at loud as she could. Finally Selene heard her mother and her screams began to die. Selene then fainted into her mother's arms. Ginny got on her feet while holding Selene in her arms.

"Everyone please leave…now." Ginny said looking over her shoulder not bothering to look at her guests, she then walked inside the house.

Later that night Ginny sat on the edge of Selene's bed and watched her sleep peacefully. Ginny looked at her daughter with worry. Something like this never happened to Selene before, it has to be a new power. Ginny continued to stare at Selene when Luna walked into the room.

"Hey."

"Hey" Ginny said.

"How is she?" Luna asked. Ginny sighed at this.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, but right now she seems to be fine, did everyone leave yet?"

"Yes, your parents says goodbye and give you their love." Luna said. Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes but held them back.

"Oh." Was Ginny's only response. "I might have to have her go to another school after this." Ginny chuckled.

"Hogwarts perhaps?"

"No"

"But Gin-"

"I said no Luna, what part of no magic don't you understand?"

"Why are you being so stubborn, you know what would happen if you put her in another Muggle School, the same results like today is what's going to happen at her Muggle School if you continue to pretend like she's not different."

"I refuse to have this conversation with you right now ok, I've had a long day and I just want to go to bed, is that even possible for me right now?" Ginny said frustratingly. She had enough talk about Selene's future, and her powers and all of that mess, either way Selene is still a child, she should at least deserve some normal child hood. Luna sighed.

"Fine get some rest, I'm going to head back to my hotel, so if you need any thing don't hesitate to call me Gin, I'm just a few blocks away?" Luna said. And with that she left out the door and into the grass cut scent night. Ginny Looked back at Selene one more time before heading into her room.

* * *

><p>Luna walked into a musty smelling bar, that was full of old smelly male Muggles. Luna sat at a round wooden table next to a hooded figure who had a shot glass of dark liquor next to its hand. She smiled gently and pulled out two pictures from her black purse that she was carrying with her.<p>

"Your two favorite girls." Luna said sliding the pictures across the table to the hooded figure. Bony pale fingers slowly emerged from the sleeves and took the pictures.

"She's eleven today, she had put on quite a show today too." Luna said. The hooded figure said nothing but continued to keep its head positioned directly at the photos, its bony hands caressing it.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked into her bedroom and picked up the baby blue blanket off of her bed. She stared at it, feeling the texture and softness of the blanket.<p>

"My son was held in this blanket…my baby boy." He whispered. She knew that Luna and the others were going to still focus on trying to find him, but they won't get any where waiting for a next Death Eater sighting to get close.

"I have to try." Ginny said. She then took out her wand from under her pillow and pointed it at the blanket. She muttered a few words repeatedly and suddenly, the blanket began to glow brightly. Ginny shut her eyes tightly and gripped the blanket.

"Bring me to him." She said. Ginny then felt herself being pulled into a dark rundown room in a flash. She looked around and began to rub her arms, feeling the chilly temperature that filled the room.

"Hello?" Ginny shouted out but heard nothing but silence. She continued to walk around the dirty room, until her eyes fell upon some news paper clippings that were laid out on a rusty, two legged table. Headlines about random mysterious killings that were being taken place in the Wizarding World. Ginny knew about this since Harry and the others were already on the case, as well as trying to figure out what had happened to Draco, but it all seemed to be connected to the Death Eaters (When are they not connected). She picked up a news paper clipping and began to read it, her mind running off on so many things as to why there were a bunch of them in a Muggle apartment.

"Wow, you still look stunning as ever Ginny."

Ginny whipped her body around, her wand at the ready, but she dropped it when she realized who had been standing in front of her.

"Blaise."

* * *

><p>Okay everyone that was chapter 4! whew finally done with that now I can get extra creative and write chapter 5! Sorry if i'm leavin u with all this suspense...but lets face it, suspense is what makes the world go around, or at least in my opinion. Anyway please please please <strong>Read and Review<strong> I am so happy that I got some reviews so far and not just from Crestfallen but from the first story of Serpent's Bride! so I would like to thank all my readers for liking Serpent's Bride so much and hopefully you would like Crestfallen just the same! Read on guys! Love yazz! **-DM18**


	5. Chapter 5 A Blanket and a Blaise

Hey everyone, so I hoped you like chapter 4 because here is chapter 5! Sorry its a bit short but I am a busy girl, but don't worry I still make time for you guys! Anyway, once again I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing (You guys are seriously awesome you have no idea) so please **Read and Review** again and tell me what you think. I promise to make the chapter a little longer this time! Love yazzz!- DM18

* * *

><p>"Blaise" Ginny said. Her body frozen in shock.<p>

"Nice to see your still alive Gin." Blaise said. He gave her a smirk, and with that simple smirk, it lit a fire bomb inside of Ginny as she began to clench her fists.

"You son of a-" Ginny didn't finished her sentence because by that time she dropped the blanket on to the floor and had pounced on top of Blaise like a lioness on its prey. She began punching him repeatedly hard in the chest.

"Where is he, where is my son you bastard!"

Blaise struggled under her trying to control her flaring arms, but she was quite strong for a smaller person.

"Ginevra please stop!" Blaise said.

"Where is he?" Ginny continued to punned Blaise in the chest. Blaise finally had control over both her arms and pinned them against her back, he then flipped her over so that she was the one who was under him. Blaise pinned both of her arms over her head and straddled on top of her hips.

"Get the hell off!"

"No, not until you calm down Ginny."

"Then tell me where the fuck is my son and I will!"

"I don't have him Ginny!"

"LIAR!" Ginny tried to push Blaise off with her hips banging her fists into his chest, but he was just too heavy.

"I'm serious Ginny he's not here, I never took him away from you!"

"I saw you take him Blaise, you ripped him away from me, his own mother, how can you do that to me, I trusted you, Draco trusted you Blaise, your own best friend, and you turned him into something dark! Ginny screamed. Blaise stood there quietly, not taking his eyes off of Ginny. Ginny's chest heaved hard in and out as she stared right back at in intensity in her eyes. Blaise sighed and slowly got up off of her, he then backed away from her to give her some room to stand. Ginny sat up and stared at him suspiciously.

"You're probably right, you and Draco have every right to hate me, but I swear to you Ginny I never meant to bring you pain for you and your family, I thought I was protecting you."

"Protecting me, what the hell are you talking about Zabini?" Ginny said as she cut him off.

"You have to know Ginny that I never wanted to take your son, I cared for you Gin… I still do-"

"So taking my son, was that still caring for me Blaise, cause if that's the case, you damn well sure know how to show your feelings to a person."

"…I thought maybe if I took your son, he would spare you and Draco's life, seeing as though he only needed the child, my plan was to take the child away from you and Voldemort, but it didn't turn out how I expected. Voldemort somehow figured me out and tried to kill me, so I ran. I've been running all over England for ten years trying to track Voldemort down, but every time I seem to get one step closer , he's always one step ahead of me."

Ginny stared at him quietly her eyes boring into him. Blaise sighed once more.

" I wanted to keep him safe Gin, I wanted to save him before he got into the wrong hands but it was impossible. I felt horrible about what I did to you and Draco, especially Draco, I couldn't dare look him in the face when he found out I was a Death Eater, I know I've disappointed you both, but I thought what I was doing was right."

"Why didn't you tell us, why did you keep it hidden from us?" Ginny finally spoke, still not taking her eyes off of Blaise. Blaise chuckled at this.

"If I had told you two, do you honestly think you would have let me go through with it?" He said.

"That's sad, I guess you don't really know your own friends like you think Zabini." Ginny said. They both stood there silently for a moment. Ginny took that time to truly look at Blaise. He looked run down. Point blank, his clothes were quite ragged and he was some what growing a rugged beard. It wasn't a bad thing to Ginny, but she knew it wasn't the proper well shaven Blaise she had always known, he was different, and thats what she had noticed. She then shook herself from her thoughts and began to break the silence.

"I trusted you Blaise, I had put my protection and my life in your hands and so did Draco, for Merlin sakes Blaise you were Draco's best man at our wedding!"

"I know and I promise you that I will make it up to you, and Draco. Ginny, you mean everything to me, I would do anything to keep you safe." His last sentence was a whisper. Ginny didn't know what to think at that moment, all she wanted to do was to find her son, and she thought Blaise would be the ticket to him.

"How did you find me?" Blaise said giving her a suspicious look.

"It doesn't matter how I found you, what matters is you leading me to my son."

"I told you I don't know where he is. The last time I checked he was in the far north of England, thats all i know."

" Does Draco know that your here?" Blaise asked. Ginny stared at him quietly for a moment. She didn't know how to answer his question or even if she should.

"How did you know where to find my son anyway?" Ginny said changing the subject, hoping that Blaise would at least answer her question, she stood there calmly staring at him, waiting for a response. Blaise took this as a sign and started to speak.

"Ever since that night I have been tracking down Voldemort. So have the Order, but they haven't gotten close to where I have gotten. Voldemort always seemed how to turn them off course, and to do that he uses your son."

"Excuse me?" Ginny said. "What do you mean he uses my son?"

"He's powerful Gin, very powerful, he can do things that a normal Wizard can never do in his life time, which is why Voldemort needs him, he uses him to kill people Ginny."

"Your lying to me, he would never do that." Ginny said not believing a word Blaise said. "My son was born out of love, no matter what the circumstances he's a Weasley and a Malfoy at heart, he can never do evil." She said. Ginny knew he was right though, she just didn't want to believe it, her mind then wandered to Selene. Blaise laughed.

"Ginny, After all these years you still seem to be living in a fantasy world, where everything is good and evil doesn't exist, Ginny, that innocent little boy you gave birth to ten years ago, isn't that same innocent little boy now, he's sick Gin, evil, and he wouldn't let anything stand in his way, he was raised to be that way-"

"And who's fault was that? If you had just told us what was really going on, something could have been prevented but no, because of you, my son was taken from me, and Draco had left me alone for ten years." At that moment Ginny wished she hadn't said anything because Blaise gave her a look of surprise and shock at the same time.

"What do you mean Draco left you, you mean he's gone, you and Draco aren't together-"

"I didn't say that." Ginny mumbled. Blaise took a step closer to her. Her head was turned away from him and he gently placed his hand under her chin but she roughly pulled away.

"Don't." She warned.

"Ginny, did Draco leave you after the baby was born?" He asked. Ginny glared up at him.

"Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted, to figure me out so you can know that I'm alone without him to protect me and that'll give you a chance to kill me? Well, go ahead I don't need him to protect me I can take care of myself, I've been doing it just fine for the past ten years!" Ginny shouted. She then grabbed her wand off of the floor and quickly pointed it at Blaise. Blaise shot both of his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.

"Wait Ginny listen, that's not what I meant, I told you I don't want to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" She shouted again still facing her wand at him.

"I just want to know what happened."

"What else is there to say okay he left, he left me alone without even saying goodbye to me, with out even an explanation as to why he would leave…he just left." Tears ran down Ginny's cheeks, she tried to hold them back but just the thought of that night simply broke her down.

"Ginny I'm so sorry" Blaise said taking another step closer to her, he reached out to touch her but she forced her wand towards him again.

"I said don't!" She shouted. She roughly wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"I understand you're upset Ginny, but please, give me a chance to explain myself better."

"You've said all that you've had to say. And so far, nothing has changed, I still hate you and everything about you, everything you stand for. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you, I guess now I know who my real friends are." Ginny said her eyes narrowed at him in anger.

"Ginny" Blaise whispered. But Ginny ignored him.

"God, if Draco is still alive I hope he finds you, cause I cannot wait for the day when he catches you and rips your heart out!" Ginny said. And with that, she dissapparated. When Ginny returned to her small cottage, she slowly walked into her front kitchen and sat by the wooden table. She didn't know what just happened or why, but there it was, Blaise Zambini had been right in front of her. After all of these years of searching and hoping and unanswered questions (Which in her case are still left unanswered) Blaise Zambini didn't have her son. More tears ran down Ginny's face, she gave a little sniffle and wiped her tears from her face. Even if Blaise was telling the truth, why did the spell lead her to that house and why did Blaise happened to have the blanket in his posession? Ginny thought back to what Blaise was saying, he was trying to protect her and the baby, all this time through out there years of Hogwarts, and even the day Draco and her began to date, Blaise was secretly planning with Voldemort…to protect her? This made no sense to Ginny, he could have at least told her and Draco about what he wanted to do, maybe either one of them would protested but in the end if it's what Blaise wanted to do to help, they would have let him. Ginny wondered what Draco would say if he knew about this, he would probably go on a frantic rage, then find Blaise himself and kill him…Draco was never good with surprises. Ginny chuckled at that thought, she then got up and decided to check on Selene. when she opened the door to her room, she saw Blaise standing over Selene gently caressing her hair. Ginny stood there in shock. Blaise looked up at her in surprise.

"You have a daughter Ginny?"

* * *

><p>Hoped you like it guys. Once again so sorry for making it short, I hate doing that to you all but don't worry the next chapter gets a little steamy *wink wink* lol Anyway once again please Read&amp;Review I really want to know what you guys think! Chapter 6 will be up next soon! Love you guys! 3- DM18<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 DICLONIUS

Okay so I feel bad... I don't know why i keep doing this but i am REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Ugh its hard to keep up with a story and and so school at he same time guys honestly its a handful...but hey at least I'm trying right. I promise you from now on i will not take a freaking year to update stories lmao that is just unacceptable...seriously smh anyway hopefully you guys are still reading this so here is Chapter 6! **Enjoy guys**! love yazzz

**-DM18**

* * *

><p>"You have a daughter Ginny?" Blaise said. He stared at Ginny, waiting for an answer. Ginny stood there frozen. She didn't want Blaise to know she had ended up with twins. Ginny made sure to leave Selene out when Blaise asked her how she had found him. If he knew about her, who knows what he might do? Her chances of ever living a safe and normal life with Selene would be over just like that. And even if he wasn't siding with the Dark Lord, Ginny still couldn't trust him. And now its over, He's going to take Selene from her too. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. Her frightened face noticeable for Blaise to see. Blaise looked worried about this.<p>

"Ginny what's-"

"Please." Ginny croaked. "Please don't take her from me too." Ginny said, tears were streaming down her face now. Her mouth began to tremble. Blaise just shook his head.

"Ginny, why would you think I would take her from you?" Blaise said as he stepped closer to her, but she just took a step back. Then a look of understanding and hurt spread across on his face.

"You think I'm going to turn her in to the Dark Lord, don't you?" Blaise said. Ginny stood there quietly. Looking from him to Selene, her face still had a splash of worry and her fists were clenched and trembling.

"I don't know what you'll might do, and I don't care, just please don't turn her in. I'll do anything."

Blaise looked at her. He could tell she was being dead serious about what she just said. It still hurts him that she still didn't trust him, but she had a right too, he betrayed her and Draco. He took away something that could never bring back there friend ship. It hurt. It hurt like hell. Blaise then sighed.

"Fine, I won't turn her in unless you do one thing." He said. A serious hardened look on his face.

Ginny knew it. she knew he was still in ties with the Voldemort. She knew all that stuff he said was straight bullshit. Ginny looked away from him and closed her eyes. She breathed in slowly and exhaled at a slow and calming pace.

"What." She said in a calm, yet some what angry tone.

"I won't turn her in, but you have to let me stay here with the both of you." He said, his face still hardened and serious. Ginny gave him a confused look.

"Wait, what?"

"You need protection Ginevra, and I'm here to give it to you. Its obvious that your not going to trust me, so let me show you that I can be trusted again, let me gain your trust." He said. Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She scoffed at this.

"No way." Ginny left Selene's room and Blaise followed her.

"Its that or I turn her in…your choice." He said. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. He turned around slowly to face him. Anger swept across her face.

"How dare you threaten me like that! I should hex you right here, you wouldn't dare do that to me!" She said as she walked up to him, her face was inches from his, although he was a bit taller than, she was still pretty much close up to him. But she didn't care. She stared at him and he stared back a look of realness she knows all too well when it came to Blaise.

"Try me." He whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"Because I'm trying to protect you, thats why he left wasn't it. Draco left you to raise a baby on your own."

"He doesn't know Blaise-"

"It doesn't matter, he still left you. How could he do that to his own wife?!" Blaise face was filled with anger and sadness. Ginny couldn't believe how he was reacting, it was very strange to her and she didn't want to question it.

"He wouldn't have left if you hadn't taken him. The only reason why he did, was because he was on a search to find you, so don't blame him because this is practically your fault!" She said.

"That isn't an excuse!"

"Well its an excuse I've been living with for the past ten years and I'm not about to change it because you popped up!" Ginny said. Blaise sighed and closed his eyes, he then opened it back up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, whatever happened between you and Draco is between you and Draco. But Ginny please, let me protect you and-"

"Selene." Ginny said cutting him off "Her name is Selene." He stood there quiet for a minute.

"He named her Selene?" he asked. Ginny looked at him confused.

"Whats wrong with her name?"

"Nothing, I mean, he told me that if you ever ended up having a girl that's what he would name her."

"Really, I never knew that, it was Luna who actually named her, I didn't get a chance to name her yet when she was born, I was still a bit weak the night I had her." Ginny aid. Ginny found this a bit strange that Draco wanted to name her Selene. Maybe even a bit too coincidental. Ginny sighed.

"If you really want to protect us, if you really are telling me the truth-"

"I am." Blaise urged, vacillating his head in a mercurious fashion like a little boy. Ginny sighed again.

"Then you can stay…I guess. But I swear to you Zabini, if I see one sign of deceit, you can kiss your ass goodbye, and hope I'm not already preparing your grave. I will kill you, and I won't hesitate to do so. No one is more important than my child, no one." Ginny said. Her eyes stern and serious.

"You won't have anything to worry about Ginevra, I promise you that, I will earn your trust back." Blaise grabbed Ginny's hand caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"And I will find your son, together we'll find him."

Ginny felt a bit uncomfortable being this close to Blaise, and weird at the same time too. She turned her head away slightly.

"Um, thank you…Blaise…I uh, I appreciate it." She said. Blaise stepped closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face, a hazel nut coffee smell when she inhaled it. Blaise started to caress her cheek.

"You seem tense." Blaise said. It was dark, but she could still see his smirk illuminating from the light that had shown through the hallway windows.

"I'm tired." She whispered.

Blaise stepped away from her and dropped her hand. He stuffed both hands into his pockets.

"I'll see you in the morning then."

Ginny let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, and looked at him confused as ever. 'What the hell was that?' Ginny thought. She nodded her head.

"You can sleep on the couch downstairs." She said. Blaise nodded his head and turned to leave, but then Ginny called out to him.

"Blaise." Blaise turned around to face her.

"How were you able to find me?" She asked. Blaise smiled at her.

"The same way you were able to find me." Blaise then reached into his pocket and pulled out the baby blue blanket Ginny had used to find him. He tossed the blanket at her which she caught with one hand. He then gave her a wink and headed downstairs. Ginny checked back on Selene and saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. Ginny sighed then headed to her room.

Selene walked downstairs the next morning fully refreshed. All of her thoughts about her birthday yesterday had completely left her mind, and since her mother was letting her stay home today instead of going to school had her in high spirits, she actually heard herself hum a little. Hearing shuffling movements in the kitchen, automatically could tell that her mother was in the kitchen, which she found strange since her mother was not a early riser. As soon as Selene had entered the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks, for the person that was standing in front of her, was not her mother. Selene gave a little yelp. Blaise, who was busy looking through the cabinets, that were filled with pots and pans, heard her behind him, and he spun around. He then smiled at her.

"Ah so your the little tyke that snuck into my house." Blaise said as he grinned at her. He then took a step forward towards her but suddenly, Selene threw her hands up in the air and with a little wave, Blaise flew across the kitchen hitting the metal garbage pale that stood behind him. Blaise groaned in pain rubbing the back of his head.

"That really hurt."

"MUM!" Selene yelled. Ginny ran down the stairs, her wand in her hand.

"What is it, what's wrong?!" Ginny said looking around the kitchen. Her eyes landed on a groaning Blaise, who was still at this point, rubbing the back of his head. Ginny pushed sleeve behind her and pointed her wand at him.

"What the hell were you doing Zabini?!"

"Nothing! All I did was greeted the little devil, and she flew me across the room, I was just in here looking for something to eat that's all!" Blaise was now standing up.

"I came downstairs and saw him mum, who is he?" Selene said, who was now peeking out from behind her mother. Ginny sighed and brought down her wand to her side. She turned around and faced Selene.

"Sweetheart, it's all right. This is just a friend of mummy's, he'll be staying with us for a while." Ginny said. Blaise looked out from behind Ginny giving Selene a sheepish smile and waving awkwardly at her.

"Nice to meet you Selene, that's some power you've got." Blaise said who was now standing in front of Selene with his hand held out to her. Selene stared at his hand with curiosity. As if realizing what he just said, she looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Selene said. Blaise looked from Selene to Ginny. Ginny gave him a look not to say anything else but he ignored it.

"Selene…do you know what you are?" Blaise asked

"Mum, what's he talking about?" Selene asked, staring at Blaise like he was crazy. Blaise then looked at Ginny with shock. Ginny then glared at him. She gave him the 'Its-about-time-you-shut-the-hell-up' look. Selene then looked down at her mother's wand and stared at it.

Ginny, noticing her daughter's gaze, hid her wand behind her back.

"Um, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for breakfast, everything will be ready as soon as you come back down, ok?" Ginny said. Selene looked at her mother with suspicion then looked back at Blaise, which by now, if looks can kill. Ginny would all ready be dead. She then head back upstairs,hearing the faintly light footsteps that could no longer be heard. Ginny spun around towards Blaise giving him an annoyed look.

"You have GOT to be more careful around her!" Ginny said.

"Me? You're the one that's been lying to your own frigging daughter for the past 10 years!" He said. "What the hell Ginny? How could you not tell her that she's a witch?!"

"Because she's more than just a witch Blaise, and I don't even know what that is. It's one thing trying to tell her she's a witch, but its another thing trying to tell her she's something else more that even I can't understand. I'm her mother, you would think I would at least know about my own daughter.

"That's not your fault Gin." Blaise said as he looked away. Ginny cocked her head to the side slightly.

"There's something your not telling me Zabini, what is it."

Blaise opened his mouth to say something, but Selene was already walking down the steps. By that time, Ginny already had her wand inside the back of her jeans, her shirt covering over it.

"I thought you would be ready with breakfast?" Selene asked. Ginny chuckled.

"I didn't expect you would be ready that quick, I'll go get started." Ginny walked pass Blaise but not before giving him a look.

"I'll uh, I'll help."He said. Ginny looked at him surprised.

"Thanks." She said.

After breakfast, Selene went outside into the backyard to ride her bike around the yard. Ginny took that moment to ask Blaise about what he wasn't telling her. Blaise sat down in front of the fire place in the living room. He had a small cup of tea in his hands, he place the cup to his lips and he began to sip. Ginny cleared her voice, this happened to distract Blaise from whatever he was thinking about as he lifted his head towards her.

"So." She said. "Are you going to tell me now?" Blaise sighed.

"Tell you what Weasley?" He said as he sipped his tea again, trying to ignore her.

"About what you meant in the kitchen, about my daughter."

"How do you know if it is even about Selene?"

"But it is…isn't it?"

Blaise stared at her for a moment and then looked away. He breathed with a slow motion, his chest slowly inhaled and exhaled. Ginny couldn't help but noticed how chiseled it looked. He also shaved his rugged beard. Ginny had given him some clothes she had bought downtown at a mens store, he didn't look half bad. Actually, he looked like the old Blaise she had remembered, striking and handsome. Ginny shook her thoughts away and impatiently sighed at Blaise.

"Well?" Blaise turned his head back at her, and then gestured his hand towards the empty seat next to him.

"Please, sit." He said. Ginny looked at him suspiciously her head cocked to the side. But she finally gave in and walked towards him. she slowly sat down next to him but was somewhat a few inches apart from him. Blaise caught that and began to chuckle.

" You know, you never used to act this way around me before-"

"That was before you switched sides and turned in my baby to the Dark Lord" Ginny said narrowing her yes at him. Blaise stood there silently.

"Now tell me, what do you know?" Blaise stared into the fire that crackled and sparkled. His eyes seemed focus on the fire, but Ginny could tell his mind wandered else where. He finally began to speak.

"Your daughter…is a very special child…but also very dangerous, like her brother."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When I was tracking your son, I've noticed a few things about him, for one thing, he looks a lot like you, strawberry blonde hair, freckles….and of course the Malfoy trade smirk." Blaise chuckled. Ginny's eyes began to water.

You've seen him?" She croaked out. Blaise nodded. Ginny stood silent waiting for him to continue.

"He's very handsome Ginny, You can see a lot of yourself in him just by the way he looks at you with those wide doe eyes. But he's lost, and its his confusion that gets him angry, because he doesn't know what's right from wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's dangerous, and Voldemort uses him to do his dirty work because he knows he has the power to do so, if he wanted to, he can take down a whole army of Aurors or Death Eaters alone. He was trained to do that."

" Trained? But what does Voldemort want from him?"

"You know what Gin, he's threatened by him, he was the boy that would have eventually killed him in the past…at least that's what everyone thought." Blaise looked outside the window to see Selene riding around on her bike. Ginny saw who he was looking at and sighed.

"She is also very powerful, and with those two together, a starting of an apocalypse would eventually begin…what they are Gin….is something we overlooked in the past ten years." Blaise said with a serious tone

"What are you saying?" Ginny asked. Blaise looked at her for a moment, Ginny stared back searching his face for an answer.

"Your daughter is a Diclonius."

"A…what?"

Selene laid down on the wet grass, and inhaled the fresh scent that had risen from it. The smell of the earthly dirt was a familiar smell when she was younger and had always laid down on the grass like this. She sat up with both legs crossed on top of one another, an turned her head back towards her house. She could see her mother and the other man talking. Selene narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't know who he was but all she knew was that she did not like him one bit. And what was he talking about when he asked if she knew what she was?

" Your thinking about something."

Selene turned her head forward to the small figure that stood in front of her. A huge smile spread across her face. She then gave him a worried look.

"What are you doing here , they'll see"

"Don't worry, you're the only one who can see me, we'll be fine." The little boy said.

'I've missed you so much...its been pretty lonely around here." Selene said. The little boy frowned at her.

"Then why haven' t you been talking to me?" He said. His strawberry blond hair slightly blew out from the wind.

"My mum would have noticed, she's starting to worry about me, and she's asking questions about who I always talk to…I had to keep you a secret. I'm sorry." Selene said in a guilty tone.

"I understand."

"You're not mad?"

"No."

Selene smiled at this. she patted a spot next her, motioning the little boy to sit next to her. He looked at her for a second then made his way at the spot she pated. The little boy laid down on his back, staring at the sky above him. Selene did the same thing as well.

* * *

><p>Okay so far that is chapter 6 i will definitely will not keep this story lingering like i did with the first Serpent's bride so hopefully i get some<strong> good reviews<strong> on this chapter despite my long absence lmfao! love yaz! and **REVIEW GUYS**!


End file.
